Borderlands: Cult of Legends
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Sanctuary III was destroyed by Spade Space Pirates and Ellie helped fix up a new spaceship. Calling it Sanctuary IV and it was 5 times bigger than Sanctuary III. After trying to use their fast travel system to get to a new planet that they haven't explored yet, their ship travels to another Borderlands type universe. What'll happen when they head to the only planet on their radar?
1. New Vault Hunters

In space just outside of Pandora, Sanctuary III was staying for the moment. But as they were about to travel to Promethea to meet up with Rhys Strongfork, a group of unknown ships started firing rockets at Sanctuary III. Ava asked, "Who the hell is firing at us?"

BALEX answered, "The Spade Space Pirates. A group of asshats that attack whenever people do a good thing. Led by a teenage girl known as Captain Spade. They've been attacking spaceships throughout the six galaxies. And has never been defeated to this day. Captain Spade created the Spade Space Pirates 5 years ago when she was 10 years old. And is crazy for power. She leads an army of 750,000,000 men and women. Far stronger than the Children of the Vault."

Mordecai said, "Sounds like a hassle to me. How about we just fast travel out of here?"

BALEX answered, "They are in the way. And our Fast Travel system just blew out. And we don't have any weapon systems on board, so I can't strike back. So, we're basically screwed 101."

Brick said, "We always punch our way through our problems. Why not do it now?"

Mordecai said, "We're talking about spaceships, Brick. Not people or creatures."

Tiny Tina said, "Make cannons and place explosive armaments in them and fire them out at the ships. And kaboom."

Patricia Tannis said, "We need to think theoretically here. Look at those massive ships compared to our ships, ladies and gentlemen. They got massive guns to shove right up our asses. Even with me being a Siren, I can't do anything. Oh wait, I can. I am capable of controlling all types of technology. Just gotta use Phaseshift and..."

Captain Spade saw that she was trying to hack into their systems and then grabbed the radio and said, "Sirens are a pain in the ass to deal with. We've killed many of them before. Kill them all already. Use the Cyclone Missile."

She then hacked into their comms and said, "Sorry about this Crimson Raiders, time for you to fall."

Zer0 heard that and then was about to speak when Ellie said, "They just fired Cyclone Missile's at us. Brace for impact. We're about to crash bigtime."

Ava asked, "How deadly are Cyclone Missile's?"

Ellie answered, "Never been tested before by the Maliwan Corporation due to us killing their Owner and CEO, Katagawa Jr."

Amara said, "So, there is nothing that we can do."

Captain Spade said, "That's right, Crimson Raiders. This is where you fall. The strongest family in the universe they call you. Let's prove that by seeing if you survive this shit."

Zane Flynt said, "I must say that we're ultimately screwed."

FL4K said, "Yes, but it also seems that if we do crash, we'll be heading back to Pandora. Where we all started our journey as Vault Hunters."

Moze said, "I hate to mention this, but if we do crash, then how the hell are we supposed to get to Rhys?"

Ava answered, "It'll take time, but we'll need a new ship."

Ellie said, "Leave that to me."

Captain Spade looked at the ship and the missiles and then said, "Kaboom."

Explosions started to occur in space and then Moxxi heard that and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Marcus Kincaid said, "Did the ship just explode? Are we really under attack?"

Ava said, "Yes. We are under attack by space pirates. And we're..."

BALEX said, "And we're falling at an alarming rate. At this pace, we're going to become popcorn. And die."

Claptrap said, "Don't say that. I'm too young to die. Please save us."

Ava said, "Calm down and brace yourselves for impact everyone."

Everyone heard that and then Captain Spade said, "Once the ship crashes on the surface, go down to finish the job. Kill all Crimson Raiders. Make them regret becoming the strongest. We're the Gods of Space. Not them. We control everything. You Siren assholes are going to fuck with our shit. Sorry, but we've dealt with your kind before. My family has created this pirate group thousands of years ago. We've been flying in space for generations tearing you all a new one. Well now, farewell losers. Should have built some cannons on your ship. Or this wouldn't have happened to you. Hahahahahahahaha."

BALEX said, "Brace yourselves."

The ship crashed into Pandora and all of the people and creatures in the area saw that. Captain Spade saw the explosion from up there and said, "Go down there now. Make sure none of them live. They are nothing but weaklings after all."

As the ships dropships started flying down toward the surface of Pandora, 4 girls appeared by the cliffside to where the crash happened. They looked at the area and said, "Hm, Sanctuary III fell from the sky. You mean space. Yeah, whatever. Well, we should go check if there are any survivors. Agreed. Let's go."

As soon as the four ladies said that, they saw the dropships appeared above them and then the girl with Siren tattooes said, "It seems that they are the cause of the accident."

The girl with red tattooes said, "Agreed. Seems like space pirates if I'm not mistaken."

The girl with blonde hair said, "Yeah, that seems to be the case. Spade Space Pirates. They only appear when the people consider a group of people to be stronger than them. And then prove that they aren't by wiping them out of existence."

The girl with black long curly hair said, "Sounds about right. Let's go save them before the Space Pirates start killing them."

The Siren said, "Talia is my name."

The red tattooed girl said, "Melissa."

The blonde haired girl said, "Vicki."

The black long curly haired girl said, "Saya."

They started sliding down the cliff as the Space Pirates started landing on the other side of the crash site.


	2. Save the Crimson Raiders

As they got down to the surface, they saw Spade Scouts running around. Talia said, "That must be a scout."

Vicki said, "Without a doubt, that is a Spade Scout."

Saya said, "You really are knowledgeable about them, aren't you?"

Vicki answered, "I guess that you could say that."

Melissa said, "I should have probably stayed up there and sniped away. But shit happens."

Talia said, "You never think things through, do you?"

Melissa said, "You might be right."

Talia looked at her and then pointed her pistol at the Spade Scout in front of them. Melissa aimed her sniper at the Spade Scout at their 3 o'clock. And Saya aimed her pistol at the Spade Scout at their 9 o'clock. Talia nodded and they all pulled the trigger at the same time. The three shots hit the Spade Scouts in the head and the Spade Pirates started sliding down the cliff to help out. Talia said, "Split up. You know what to do. Now."

Saya took the left path. Talia went to their 1 o'clock. Melissa went to the right path. And Vicki went to their 7 o'clock. Talia said, "Comms."

The three of them said, "Check."

Talia said, "Good. Find survivors while you are out killing some Spade Space Pirates. That's what we do best ladies."

Melissa said, "Make sure that these assholes don't kill a single one of them, if any are still alive."

As Talia got to a body, she checked if he was ok and then felt a pulse and grabbed the debris and lifted it off of him and said, "Sir, can you hear me?"

The man heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

Talia answered, "Talia, a Vault Hunter. My friends and I were supposed to be meeting up at Gladios Station for someone to pick us up. But they never came."

The man heard that and asked, "Did you find anyone else?"

Talia answered, "You are number 1. Climb up that mountain. You'll be safe."

The man ran off saying, "Thank you very much."

Talia stood up and then turned back in the right direction and saw a Spade Heavy and Spade Grenadier there. Talia stared at them and then said to herself, "A Heavy and Grenadier, huh? How shall I handle this, I wonder?"

She started running around them and then as that was happening. Vicki appeared before an injured person and Ava asked, "Are you the enemy or ally?"

Vicki answered, "Vault Hunter to be exact. And you must be the leader of the Crimson Raiders. My team will help your people out. Here is a healing injection."

Ava grabbed it and injected herself with it and then Vicki said, "Head to the cliff. One of your friends is already there."

Ava looked at her and said, "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Vicki answered, "No need to worry about that. Go."

Ava took off and then a group of Spade Specialists and Spade Gunners appeared before her. Vicki sighed and then took cover and they started shooting at her. Ava heard all of the shots from behind her and Saya sighed and said, "Seems like Vicki is having loads of fun."

A Spade Heavy appeared in front of her, but was looking away from her and Saya said, "That is suicidal pirate. But it seems that they have an energy pack on their backs. The Spade Heavies have energy packs on their backs."

Talia said, "I noticed. Destroy them."

Saya said, "Of course. Anything for you."

Vicki said, "Why do you guys get small numbers and I get a shit ton of them, huh? So disrespectful."

Vicki stepped out from behind cover and started shooting at the enemy one after the next. After she ran out of ammo in the clip, she went back to cover to reload. Saya shot the energy pack on the Spade Heavies back and then it moved forward a couple feet and she kept firing at it till her revolver ran out of bullets. The pack exploded causing the Spade Heavy to die. Saya said, "One enemy down over here."

Melissa sniped some Spade Specialists and Stealth Spades. Melissa reloaded her weapon and then Zer0 groaned and then she stopped and then looked down at him. Melissa grabbed the debris and launched it toward the Spade Heavy charging toward them. Zer0 saw that and then Melissa said, "You must be Zer0. But it also looks like you damaged your voice box. And cannot speak any longer. Must be rough."

Zer0 nodded and then Melissa said, "Here is a pistol, use it to get back and protect your commander and friend that we already saved."

Zer0 grabbed it and ran back to the mountain. Talia appeared behind the Spade Grenadier and Spade Heavy and shot the grenade in its hands. Talia appeared behind the Spade Heavy and shot the back of it with the remaining of her ammo. Ellie growled and Vicki heard that as she finished off the pirates that appeared before her. Vicki ran over to Ellie and grabbed the debris and lifted it off of her and Ellie crawled out from underneath it and then said, "Thanks cutie."

Vicki said, "No problem. Get to the mountain and climb up."

Ellie said, "I will. Thanks cutie."

Ellie took off and then Vicki sighed and then a bullet flew passed Vicki's head. Vicki saw that and dove into cover immediately. The Spade Lieutenant saw Ellie trying to run, but Vicki appeared blocking his shot. Vicki started firing at him over and over again. The Space Lieutenant collapsed afterwards and then Vicki kept moving forward. Saya saw a group of Spade Flagmen appear. Saya asked, "Why the hell would they hold a flag in battle? What are they even called?"

Vicki answered, "Spade Flagmen. Who are soon followed by Spade Skags, Spade Jabbers, and Spade Spiderants. They are the pets of the Spade Space Pirates."

Saya said, "Oh. OK. I see. Let's see what happens next then."

Melissa found another person and checked for a pulse, but didn't find anything and said, "It seems that this one died on impact."

Saya started firing a bullet at a time to shoot the Spade Flagmen in the head. After firing 6 bullets, they all collapsed and a group of Skags, Jabbers, Spiderants, and an unknown species to her appeared. Saya said, "Vicki, there is a species of creature here that you didn't mention."

Vicki asked, "What does it look like?"

Saya answered, "A tiger, but a little bigger and sharper teeth like a sabretooth."

Vicki said, "Hm, a Blatona. I didn't expect that. They are hard to tame. How did they do it, I wonder?"

Saya asked, "Who the hell cares how they did it? How do I kill something I don't know what it is?"

Vicki answered, "By firing your gun at it."

Saya sighed and started shooting it and Vicki said, "I'm joking. Aim for the mouth. That is its weakness."

Saya said, "Thank you."

Vicki got to Claptrap and then asked, "How the hell did you survive the crash?"

Claptrap heard that and then said, "Yes. I am a General of the Crimson Raiders. I always survive hardships. Please do marry me."

Vicki said, "Hell nah."

Melissa laughed and then sniped a Spade Lieutenant in the head a couple times. Knocked the helmet off the first time and headshot for the kill the second time. Reloaded her weapon and kept moving forward. Vicki said, "I'm a damn lesbian. Now get your sorry excuse of an ass up that mountain."

Talia appeared before Marcus and then helped him up and asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Marcus answered, "Yes. That was a harsh landing. It's a good thing that my chair was made out of cushion. Or so the person that sold me the chair said."

Talia said, "I doubt that."

Marcus laughed and said, "You're right. Shot him for it. Thanks to him, I'm still alive and in one piece."

Talia said, "Well, some of your friends are up on the mountain. Go get em."

Marcus said, "Thanks girl."

Talia said, "Vault Hunter."

Marcus said, "Likewise."

Marcus took off and then Talia shot the Stealth Spade that was nearby and then Melissa saw a different one and said, "What did they call a super fast one?"

Vicki answered, "A Flash Pirate. They are fast and if you shoot the pack on their backs, then you'll see them kill themselves. So much fun."

Melissa said, "There is something wrong with you."

Vicki said, "I get that a lot."

Melissa sighed and sniped the pack on his back and then he flew toward her and then turned into a bunch of debris causing him to hit his head first into the corner of the piece instantly killing himself. Melissa said, "Nice."

Melissa ran over to the person that person helped uncover and checked for a pulse and then injected her with a healing needle and then Tannis said, "Thanks for that. Did I survive?"

Melissa answered, "Apparently so."

Tannis said, "I couldn't even use my Siren powers against them."

Vicki said, "That's because they have Siren Countermeasures on board their ships. So no Siren can do harm to them."

Tannis heard that and then said, "I see. I must learn how to break through that barrier. I'll head over to my friends now. Thank you for that, though."

Melissa said, "Just doing my job."

A bullet flew passed Melissa's head as Tannis ran away. Melissa turned toward the being and saw how big it was and then said, "Damn, that thing is huge."

Vicki said, "Describe it."

Melissa answered, "Ugly. 3 times bigger than a Heavy. And looks like a Golem of sorts."

Vicki said, "Oh, that is a Spade Golem. Created by the Spade Space Pirates to protect someone important. Due to them being Golems, you know that they are a hassle to deal with. We've dealt with many of them before."

Melissa said, "Yes, we have."

Talia appeared before a person and then took the debris off of him as the enemies shot at them. She protected him with the set of debris and Brick said, "You're strong, slab. Mordecai and Tina survive?"

Talia answered, "Unknown."

Vicki appeared before Tiny Tina and then said, "Seems that Tiny Tina is still alive and kicking."

Saya said, "And Mordecai is over here kicking all types of ass."

Brick said, "Thank you for saving my family, slab."

Saya said, "I honestly am not doing anything. Mordecai is killing everything around him with ease."

Vicki said, "Making you look bad. Hahahahaha."

Brick asked, "What about our commander?"

Talia answered, "She's at the mountain top. Along with most of your friends. You should get going."

Brick said, "Sorry, but B-Team doesn't retreat. Even if saved by pretty lady. We smash our problems with our fists."

Mordecai said, "That's my big man."

Tiny Tina said, "Let's blow some shit UP baby."

Vicki said, "Yippee."

Melissa laughed and then said, "You three got it rough."

Melissa tossed a grenade out toward the Golem and then once it blew up, she ran around in circles to lose sight of it. But once she got away, the Golem was facing her and then Melissa said, "You've gotta be shitting me."

Melissa started firing at it again and then the Golem fired a rocket at her this time. Melissa shot the rocket out of the sky and then reloaded. The same as the Golem. As the Golem was reloading, the Spade Captain appeared saying, "I am Spade Captain Brain. And for you, we got something special."

Melissa said, "Shit."

Brain said, "Fire it."

Melissa sniped the core of the Golem in the middle of the Golem and the Golem shattered immediately and Melissa said, "Sorry, but you aren't blowing any shit up here today."

Brain growled and then said, "Move in now."

Brain's unit appeared and then Brain's Troopers and Brain's Marksmen appeared. Melissa stared at them and then as that was happening Captain Spade asked, "How are things going down there, Brain?"

Brain answered, "Not that well. 4 people calling themselves Vault Hunters appeared out of the blue and started killing our people one by one. And it seems that they aren't a legend anymore."

Captain Spade asked, "What isn't a legend anymore?"

Brain answered, "The Elementals. I'm in front of one of them."

Captain Spade said, "Oh, capture her alive. I must dissect her to learn more about them. So I can create a new type of ally for us. Hahahahahaha."

Brain said, "Un..." A bullet hit his head killing him instantly.

Captain Spade heard that and then said, "And Brain is dead. To be expected. Let's see how the rest of his men handle these four new threats that just ruined our plans."

The video footage appeared across the entire screen and then they watched as the Vault Hunters and B-Team were hunting their people down. Mordecai said, "Keep moving forward. About 200 meters forward, there is Amara trapped under debris."

Saya said, "Understood."

Brick stared at the debris and then said, "Cover me slab."

Talia said, "Of course."

Talia hopped out from behind cover and then started shooting at Brain's Medics, Brain's Troopers, Brain's Berserkers, and Brain's Skags. Brain's Skags flew toward them and then Brick started to lift the debris up. Talia reloaded and then said, "You are strong yourself, big guy."

Brick said, "YES. I. AM."

He lifted the debris up completely and then he launched it at the pirates and the Skags got close to him, but Talia shot them all in the head causing them to fly to the side. Once the debris flew toward them, they started screaming and Brick stomped the Skags heads into the ground killing them instantly. Talia said, "Let's keep moving forward."

Melissa sniped the rest of the people in front of her and kept moving. As they kept charging forward, Tiny Tina said, "Another person. Oh, it is Zane."

Vicki lifted the debris up and then pushed it to the side and Zane stood up and said, "Thanks for the support, mate."

Vicki said, "No problem. Head to the mountain over there. You'll see a lot of your friends."

As they were talking, a Spade Knight appeared out of the blue swinging its sword at them. Zane grabbed the both of them and brought them down to dodge the sword. Zane grabbed the gun on the ground and shot the Spade Knight in the head twice. Killing it after the second headshot actually hit his head. The first one took its helmet off. Zane said, "Well, if you don't mind, then I'd like to stay and help out."

Tiny Tina said, "The more the merrier baby."

Vicki said, "You heard the lady. The more the merrier."

Zane said, "Thanks, mate."

Saya appeared before Amara and took the debris off of her and then Amara growled and then sat back and said, "Well shit. I somehow survived the crash."

Saya said, "Yep. You did. Not an easy feat that is."

Amara said, "Agreed."

A group of Spade Lieutenants and Spade Gunners appeared and Saya started shooting at them all. Mordecai helped out from afar and Amara saw a Spade Skag behind Mordecai and grabbed a gun off of the ground and aimed it at him. Mordecai saw that and then Talon appeared lifting the Skag up and dropping it toward Amara. Amara shot it a couple times as it growled at her. Mordecai said, "Thanks Talon. And Amara."

Amara said, "No problem."

Talon squawked and then Mordecai smiled and then kept going. Melissa appeared before Moze and helped her out from underneath the debris. Moze said, "Thanks for the assist."

Melissa said, "No problem."

Moze heard that and then said, "Let's do this, Iron Bear."

Her mech appeared and then she hopped inside of it and started shooting at all of the pirates around them. Melissa smiled and then they took off Talia appeared before FL4K and checked if he was alright and then FL4K said, "Ouch, didn't expect that now, did I?"

Talia was about to lift the debris, but Brick said, "Let me handle this, slab. This is a man's job after all."

Talia sighed and then said, "Alright."

Brick grabbed the debris and then launched it off of him and the debris flew back on to a Spade Burner killing him instantly. Then the pack on his back blew up causing the debris to shatter into pieces. Talia sighed and then Brick said, "Whoops. Hahahahaha."

FL4K said, "Muscle-headed as always. Let's keep killing them."

Moxxi was awake underneath a set of debris. Melissa said, "Talia, 100 meters forward, there is a girl underneath a set of debris. And hurt pretty bad. But the most important thing is that she's surrounded by pirates. So, do hurry up."

Talia said, "Let's move out. We got more pirates to kill."

They took off and then Brick said, "I punch pirates."

FL4K said, "Yes, we know."

Talia's group got to the place in which Melissa mentioned and then Brick yelled, "LET'S PUNCH THEM! NOW!"

Moxxi heard that and then Talia sighed and FL4K asked, "Will you ever keep your voice down? Can't we just take them by surprise and not die today?"

The pirates turned toward them and started firing at them immediately. Talia and FL4K took cover and started firing through the holes in the debris. Brick charged forward and trucked the shit out of the pirates. A Spade Heavy appeared and shot at Brick, but Talia swapped places with her and then took a bullet to the abdomen and then shot the pack on its back over and over again. After that was done, it started moving back and forth and Talia ran toward him and drop kicked him to get far away from the debris. Talia growled and then said, "Lift the debris up."

Brick did and then Moxxi crawled out from underneath the debris and said, "Thanks, sugar. I owe you one. I'll head to the mountain now. But I must warn you, there is a Spade General just up ahead. And he's got a lot of men backing him up."

Talia sighed and then said, "Let's get this over with."

They charged forward and then each of the groups charged to where the Spade General and his group was and the Spade General looked at them and said, "Didn't expect so many of them to still be alive. I guess that we underestimated the Crimson Raiders. Damn Brain couldn't get the job done. Too bad that your boss is dead."

Vicki said, "Let's finish what we started."

The Spade General laughed and then said, "Kill them all."

Everyone started firing at each other and explosions started occurring all over the battlefield. Ava saw that and then Zer0 stared at the smoke rise up. Moxxi appeared saying, "The final battle is over there."

Ava asked, "Are we all that is left?"

Moxxi answered, "Nope. Brick, Mordecai, Talon, Tiny Tina, Moze, FL4K, Amara, and Zane are still out there with the new Vault Hunters."

Ava said, "That's good to know. What about BALEX?"

Moxxi shook her head and then Ava said, "Poor AI."

The Spade General laughed and then shot at them with his gun that shoots 6 bullets in different directions. They all dodged them and then shot the Spade General in the crotch and then he felt that and collapsed screaming. Brick appeared before him and uppercutted the helmet off of his head and Talia pulled the trigger killing him off. Talia ran over to the ships computer and then BALEX was destroyed and then a scene appeared saying, "Anyone there?"

Talia answered, "Yes. This is one of the new Vault Hunters speaking. Who is this?"

Rhys answered, "Rhys Strongfork. Owner and CEO of the Atlas Corporation. Where are you guys? We were supposed to meet up."

Talia answered, "Ship blew up by the Spade Space Pirates. A lot of dead people. And no way to get to Promethea. It might take some time, but we'll find a way to you."

Rhys said, "Good."

Talia smiled and then said, "Talk to you later."

Talia turned everything off and then Melissa asked, "Are we really going to be alive by the time the next ship gets made?"

Talia answered, "Yes. Let's get back to the mountain."

They nodded and then Brick yelled, "THAT WAS FUN!"

Talia said, "Yes it was."

Once they got to the mountain, Ava said, "Thank you for your help, Vault Hunters. We were having technical difficulties. And yes, we forgot to go pick you up at the station."

Mordecai said, "Not entirely her fault though."

Marcus said, "Agreed."

Moxxi said, "We were all nagging at her."

Talia said, "Doesn't really matter now, anyway. We need a new ship. Rhys is waiting patiently for us to arrive."

Ava said, "We know. Ellie, how long till we get a new ship?"

Ellie answered, "A few years tops. We'll need to hold the fort till then."

Talia said, "Sounds easy enough to us, right ladies?"

Melissa answered, "Amen."

Vicki said, "Of course."

Saya said, "We're on your side."

Ava said, "Alright, let's head to Roland's Rest." Everyone started walking there.


	3. 2nd Wave of Pirates

As they got back to Roland's Rest, they saw that it was under attack by Bandits. Ava sighed and then a voice appeared saying, "Roland's Rest will not fall to the Bandits. Kill the Bandits."

Melissa sniped from afar and then said, "Well, I'll cover you all from up here. Go kill something."

Tiny Tina said, "Let's keep blowing some shit UP, baby."

Mordecai said, "I'll assist her from up here. Talon, go kill some people. And bring some food back for your baby."

Brick said, "Let's punch them all."

Zer0 nodded and then they started sliding down the cliff. The Crimson Raiders saw that and then the voice said, "We need to hurry. They are getting too close."

Ava said, "Vaughn, calm down. We're here to help. With some new blood."

Tannis said, "More Vault Hunters."

Vaughn said, "Well, all types of shit has been going on down here since you guys heard about the Vault that Rhys found. These guys are known as the 69 Bandits. And you all know why they are called that, right?"

Talia answered, "They rape women for a living."

Ava screeched and then Ellie said, "My chastity isn't for sale."

Melissa smiled and then Mordecai shot a Bandit in the head saying, "Oh, I'm a much better shot when I'm drunk."

Melissa looked at him and then shot a Bandit in the head. Some of the Bandits turned toward them and Saya said, "Fire."

Talia said, "I give the command, idiot."

Vicki laughed and then said, "Go ahead."

Talia said, "Do what she just mentioned."

Everyone laughed and then started firing at the Bandits. A Stealth Psycho appeared out of the blue and Melissa shot the Psycho in the head causing him to fall back. Talia saw that and then said, "Nice save."

Melissa said, "Of course."

Zer0 shot a group of Marauders and Sluggers as they flew toward them. Vicki tossed a grenade at them, causing 7 of them to fly away from their current spot and knocking the Enforcers shield out of his hands. Saya shot some Bruisers and Maulers that were coming at them. Talon flew down to where the Longshot Marauder was located. Talon started tearing him a new one.

A Stealth Tink appeared by the group, but Brick punched him into the ground. Zane then shot him in the head killing him instantly. Amara appeared in the middle of a group of Marauders and used her Phaseslam ability and the enemies flew back dying instantly. Moze brought her Iron Bear out and hopped inside of it. She started shooting the enemies around her and then FL4K started firing at the Martyrs, Tinks, Firebrands, Psychos, and Psycho Tinks. Talia turned around and shot the Stealth Marauders, Stealth Tinks, and Stealth Psychos that tried attacking them from behind.

Mordecai smiled and then said, "One hell of a team, we make."

Melissa said, "Agreed."

Talia asked, "Is that all of them?"

Vaughn answered, "Yes. And you guys should get ammo. It seems that more of those weird ships are coming down."

Talia growled and said, "More pirates. You gotta be shitting me."

Mordecai said, "We should get moving."

Melissa said, "Agreed."

They got up and slid down the cliff to get to Roland's Rest. They each paid for some more ammo and reloaded their weapons in an instant. Once the pirates landed on the cliff where they were previously standing, they looked down at them and then Vaughn asked, "Who are those guys? They got some crazy gear."

Vicki answered, "The Spade Space Pirates."

Captain Spade said, "Surrender now or meet the wrath of our elite squad."

Ellie heard that and then said, "Elites, huh?"

Vicki said, "Well, they are considered the strongest of the fleet. So, we should be careful."

Talia said, "This is your show, boss."

Ava said, "We will not surrender. We will protect this one spot till the last man if we have to."

Captain Spade heard that and then said, "Too bad, I was willing to spare your life. But you asked for instant death. Kill them."

They said, "Yes, ma'am."

As they charged forward toward them, Vicki said, "They are all Elites. Especially those 6. Elite Stormbringer Heavy, Elite Contaminator Heavy, Elite Pyrotech Heavy, Elite Icebreaker Heavy, Elite Radioactive Heavy, and Elite Powerhouse Heavy. Each is elemental. And they all explode."

Ava asked, "What about the smaller ones?"

Vicki answered, "Elite Burners, Elite Flagmen, Stealth Elites, Elite Skags, Elite Jabbers, Elite Spiderants, Elite Blatonas, Elite Marksmen, and Elite Specialists."

Talia said, "Let's kill them all already."

They started firing at the elites. Mordecai and Melissa sniped the packs on the back of the elemental heavies. Talia, Zane, and Amara shot the Skags, Jabbers, Spiderants, and Blatonas. And the rest fired at the Burners, Flagmen, Stealth Elites, Marksmen, and Specialists. As they were in cover, the bullets kept flying from every direction. Vaughn saw that and joined in on the action.

Captain Spade watched as they were winning against her elites and then asked, "Why aren't my elites capable of eliminating a group of weaklings? We are the strongest in the known universe. In the 6 galaxies, there isn't a soul that doesn't know who we are. Yet, these guys are fighting like they know everything about us. Why the hell is that?"

One of her men answered, "That's because one of the Vault Hunters is one of your victims."

Captain Spade asked, "Which one?"

The member answered, "Vicki."

She placed her picture up and then said, "This is her."

Captain Spade said, "Oh, I think I remember her now. She was a member of the Ursa Corps if I'm not mistaken."

He answered, "Yes, ma'am. We wiped out her entire unit."

Captain Spade said, "And that is why we lost. Hahahahaha. I guess that we need new soldiers that she won't even know."

They said, "Exactly."

Captain Spade and the rest of her surviving fleet disappeared. Vaughn said, "The ships out in space just vanished."

Ava asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Vaughn answered, "There one second, and poof, gone the next."

The pirates kept firing at them and then Talia said, "Look at them. They are still fighting for the cause."

Vicki said, "They'll die for the cause."

Ava looked at Melissa and asked, "What do those tattooes mean on your arms anyway?"

Melissa answered, "I am what people call an Elemental. They are beings that were gifted superhuman strength. And some of us were given abilities. Me, I'm capable of creating a barrier and I have hearing like a Dragon."

Tannis said, "Let me study you after this."

Melissa said, "Hell no."

Vicki shot the last of the pirates in the area and then said, "Well then, shall we get ready for what is to come next?"

Ellie said, "I'll start making the ship. You guys know what to do." Everyone started working on liberating Pandora again.


End file.
